1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with heat dissipating function, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism capable of assembling/disassembling one or more fan units quickly and conveniently to combine a fan module and an electronic device having the foresaid fixing mechanism for the heat dissipating function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the electronic device generates heat due to the progressive operational processing function, and operational processing speed of the electronic device may be decelerated since the heat cannot be dissipated effectively. The conventional electronic device normally utilizes an air-cooling heat-dissipating module, such as the fan module, to exhaust hot air inside the electronic device. The fan module is combined by a plurality of fan units to increase its heat dissipating efficiency. The fan module includes a plurality of fixing mechanisms which are the same and each fixing mechanism is matched with one fan unit, the fan unit is fixed on a supporter inside the electronic device. The conventional fixing mechanism utilizes the bolts, the screws and/or the rivets to lock the fan unit on the supporter, assembling/disassembling procedures of the conventional fixing mechanism is complicated and inconvenient, and does not conform to actual demand nowadays.